carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Brunant
Look alike Why does this page use Coat of Arms of Czech Republic ? I like the design a lot. HORTON11: • 15:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, it's a nice coat of arms, but maybe we should change it a little. What do you think??--George the Greek (talk) 14:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) We can, but then we'd need to change other images which use this too. HORTON11: • 17:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I propose to change it. Wabba The I (talk) 20:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Then let's keep one of the lions and include the Van Draak family dragon (in the pic). HORTON11: • 22:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with that.--George the Greek (talk) 12:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) DO you want to try doing it. or should I. HORTON11: • 14:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Try both. We take the best one. Wabba The I (talk) 16:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm working on one. HORTON11: • 16:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Proposal Here is an idea of mine: HORTON11: • 17:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Good. Wabba The I (talk) 17:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Happy65 17:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Let's see if George or anyone else has a proposal. HORTON11: • 17:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Happy65 17:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't have the time to make a picture. I like it though. Why don't you try it with the black cross of our flag instead of the eagle??--George the Greek (talk) 19:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I liked that eagle, but I can try it with the cross. HORTON11: • 19:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here it is with the cross. BTW, we need a legend for the cross (to put in the Flag of Brunant page). HORTON11: • 19:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Both good. Happy65 19:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The second one is better. Wabba The I (talk) 19:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep, the second is better. About the cross, it could be St. Andrew's Saltire. So, we can make St. Andrew patron-saint of Brunant.--George the Greek (talk) 21:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I liek the eagl;e cause the cross is too simple and I also likethe colours.MMunson (talk) 04:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you that the eagle's nice, but the cross represents Brunant. HORTON11: • 15:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) So, what are we going to do?? By the way, we should find a legend for the lion (Lion of Brunant). I was thinking something like a symbol for Brunant.--George the Greek (talk) 16:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I guess we can go with the second choice, it is more Brunanter than the other.And Lions usually stand for courage, so we can use that. HORTON11: • 17:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I did a little research and I'm now "making" the story of a folk hero, who will also be lated to the lion. Let me meditate and I'll tell you later.--George the Greek (talk) 18:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Great. I don't know if you want to use our legendary heroes for this (here, here and here). HORTON11: • 18:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, here this out: his name is Gisbert '''The Lion' Mengblod'' and he's half Dutch, half Aragonese. He is a rebel against a Venetian Lord. He steals him many times, giving to the poor, but he finally gets captured and dies after tortures. He ain't a real figure but rather a legend forged during the War of Independence and promoted by the kings as a symbol of Brunanter bravery (perhaps something like William Tell). It's a folk story (oral tradition), but his adventures are recorded by a 17-century monk. What do you think?--George the Greek (talk) 10:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a great idea; we should use it. HORTON11: • 15:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) map Guys is it ok that I used the europe map for this other wiki here http://es.traspes.wikia.com/.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) There is already a Spanish wikination, Santa Cruz, it is probably better to work on that one than to create an entirely new one. 77topaz (talk) 03:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I saw, but it is very badly and I like it to be in Europe because of the history of it. But if you wanted to you can help me in mine. I want to know if I can borrow the country table in the top right to use for my country's page. Traspes (talk) 03:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You're the creator of the wiki? 77topaz (talk) 04:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes. My friend doesn't speak at all Spanish. Do you speak any? Traspes (talk) 04:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, though I'm not truly fluent. I've basically been maintaining the other Spanish wiki since the (Guatemalan) founder is rarely active anymore. 77topaz (talk) 04:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well you should work with me in the wiki of Traspes. Because the site of Santa Cruz is only about football and and a list of 50 presidents. In mine I want to work on the history and the culture of it. And if you like the sport you can do my football things. Traspes (talk) 04:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) : It isn't too bad but you'll need to put in a lot of effort to make it successful. HORTON11: • 15:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah starting a new wiki is a LOT of effort Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, it seems like we now have four active Spanish speakers. That's more than the Dutchies now. HORTON11: • 16:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::My Spanish is quite good, so I'll hopefully be able to contribute to the new wiki, but my grammar might be a bit dodgy Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Mine's good too, so maybe I might work there too. HORTON11: • 16:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Reading the Traspes wiki, it makes me wish I'd done Prasia in Spanish Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's too late now. But if you want to work on Spanish, you should focus on Traspes instead. You could even incorporate some things/pages from Prasia there. HORTON11: • 16:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I know it's too late, it was more of a what-if scenario I had. Anyway, I'm gonna contribute a bit to Traspes Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well if you're not gonna continue on Prasia you could still use those pages for Traspes. HORTON11: • 17:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm definitely continuing on Prasia... I'm working on the neighbourhoods right now Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) : Ok. Perhaps we can lure Topaz to work in Traspes, cause Santa Cruz is rather badly made. Traspes already has more. HORTON11: • 17:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) : That's a possibility. Maybe I could even take some of the stuff I wrote for Santa Cruz over there. 77topaz (talk) 18:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah. The football and even some presidents (or at least the pictures) could be passed over. It might make more sense to edit these seeing as there are two and possibly 3 or 4 editors there (I might join). HORTON11: • 19:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Maybe we could message Granero about it too, he's sometimes active. 77topaz (talk) 20:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Sure, though he hasn't been around too often. If you do join I might come and help out. HORTON11: • 20:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay. I could copy (and modify) the football pages from Santa Cruz. If you want to, you could copy some of the presidents' pictures too, maybe you should ask Traspes (the user) about that. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 20:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sure, that sounds good enough. HORTON11: • 20:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Okay, here it is. 77topaz (talk) 20:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes, its okay for you to do it. Traspes (talk) 20:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Great. HORTON11: • 20:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Population It's time to update our population. At the moment it would number somwhere around 1 million, maybe slightly more. HORTON11: • 14:59, March 2, 2015 (UTC)